Return to Earth
by TabbyWritesShit
Summary: 100 years ago there was world wide disaster - hurricanes, earthquakes, nuclear explosions - that rendered Earth uninhabitable. Now we must return, a reasearch team is sent to analyse the earth but what they found was beyond their wildest dreams, humans - survivors from the disasters. Gajevy (Hints of Nalu, Gruvia, Elfgreen & Jerza)
1. Chapter 1

100 years ago there was world wide disaster - hurricanes, earthquakes, nuclear explosions - that rendered Earth uninhabitable. Many space shuttles launched into space in hopes of living on the satellite called Fairy Dome, many ships were destroyed in Earths atmosphere as they were rushed and therefore flawed. The council who watch over the dome consists of 5 members, which is advised by the computer MAV-1S (or Mavis). Fairy Dome is running out of resources, in hope that the Earth has become survivable, the council has decided to send down a research team to decided if the Earth was suitable for survival. Recent probes reported breathable, non contaminated air and water, meaning hope for the human race.

The current council, made up of Jude Heartfilia, Ultear Milkovich, Yajima, Hisui E. Fiore and Org, sat around the panel as the conclusive results were displayed on screen.

"So Earth is liveable?" Yajima concluded.

"It would appear so," Ultear stated, "Though we'd have to send down a research team to do further tests."

"I agree." Jude stated.

"I propose a team of 10 members, two researchers, a mechanic, a communications specialist, a botanist, a medic and at least four special forces members." Hisui stated matter of faculty.

"Make it 11, we need a council representative present." Org interjected.

"Mavis, do you have a team?" Yakima turned to the super computer MAV-1S.

"Yes." The screen then brought up 11 profiles.

Earth Research Team:

Levy Mcgarden - Researcher/Journalist

Jellal Fernandes - Assistant Researcher

Lucy Heartfilia - Council Representative

Gray Fullbuster - Mechanic

Jet - Communications

Droy - Botanist

Wendy Marvell - Medic

Freed Justine - Special Forces

Evergreen - Special Forces

Bickslow - Special Forces

Pantherlily - Special Forces

Jude then protested furiously, fearing for his daughter. Ultear silenced his arguments stating that if it wasn't safe, Mavis wouldn't let them leave, saying this made her feel safer for her little brother, Gray.

The research team was called in and the council explained the situation. They were going to be sent to earth in one week, MAV-1S would lead the expedition from their communication systems.


	2. Chapter 2

Levy stacked papers and books into her case, she was finally going to earth. She'd researched every paper, cross referenced every book and memorised every detail.

"Jellal, could you pass me the blank journals?"

"Sure." Jellal packed the blank papers into the case.

"I wish I could go with you!" Meledy pouted. "Couldn't I just sneak out?"

"No because your mother would kill me." Jellal ruffled her pink hair.

"Ultear wouldn't do that," Melody paused, "Actually she would."

"I think thats all the research on Earth and habitats we need," Jellal said placing another stack of books in the case.

"Great, I'm gonna meet Lu chan for lunch, you should probably go pack your things." Levy locked the case and walked towards the canteen.

Lucy hopped around her room, trying to figure out what to pack. Much to her dads annoyance she had agreed to go to Earth with the research team.

 _*A week earlier*_

 _"Dad, you can't send my best friends to Earth and not me!"_

 _"Princess! I can't lose you, like your mother."_

 _"She died from oxygen deprivation! And a lot more are going to if we don't get to earth."_

Lucy looked at her keys, she had never conjured her spirits on Earth, only in battle simulations in the dome. She was excited, but scared at the same time.

"My Lady, you were supposed to meet miss Levy for lunch." Capricorn brought Lucy out of her daze.

"Right, thank you Capricorn." Capricorn went back to the spirit world.

"Thought you'd forgotten for a moment." Levy looked up from her book as her friend sat down with a bowl of soup.

"Last lunch on the dome? Wouldn't miss it for the world." Lucy grinned.

"That reminds me, Wendy asked if you could pin down Gray for her."

"Still won't take his shots?"

"Nope," Wendy sat down with her tray, "big baby."

"Aren't there any real men on this ship." Evergreen sighed as she walked past with the rest of the special forces. Pantherlily broke off from the group to sit next to Levy and Wendy.

"If you want to pin him down, he's in the communication centre with Jet and Droy." Lily sipped his tea as if he hadn't just condemned Gray to 13 needles.

*20 minutes later*

"No, please." Gray squirmed as the 4 mages pinned him down so Wendy could give him his shots, Jet and Droy took his legs , while Lucy and Levy took his arms.

"Gray, don't make us call your Ultear!" Lucy kicked him in the ribs as he recoiled in horror.

"How are we going to survive on an uninhabited planet if you can't handle a tiny needle?" Levy released Gray's arm.

"Oh stop pouting." Lucy sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy zipped up her insulated jacket over her pink shirt, the jacket was white with a blue cross and specially engineered to withstand harsh conditions from hypothermia to bullets. She looked around her room at the four walls that had been her home since birth. She pulled her case behind her as she arrived on the ship, Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow were already on deck. Panther lily, Levy, Jet and Droy arrived next. Wendy and Gray then appeared, Gray still rubbing his arm where Wendy had given him his second coarse shots. Jellal was the last on deck after he shook Meledy off his leg.

The ship was going to be piloted by MAV-1S, who was also patched into there wristbands. Lucy took a seat between Gray and Levy and relaxed.

"Gray, your clothes!" She screamed as her shirtless friend. Gray looked down surprised as Bickslow threw his jacket at him.

"Prepare to launch," Jet shouted," We're ready Yukino."

Yukino began the launch sequence from the control centre. The research team strapped in to their seats and prepared for launch.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Launch

The ships lights flickered as they entered the atmosphere.

"Brace for impact, " Mavis warned, "Releasing parachute." The ship jerked as the parachute released.

Levy stroked Lily's fur, calming him down from the thunder like noises. Lily looked up at her gratefully, waiting for the noise to pass. The ship hit the ground and the lights stopped flickering. Mavis released the harnesses.

"Mavis please analyse the outside air for toxins." Jellal asked politely.

"Are you guys ok?" Yukino and Charla's voice sang from the main screen.

"We're ok Yukino." Lucy assured her friend. The analysis results appeared next to Charla and Yukino's face.

"The air is safe," Mavis announced. Gray tuned the third panel into the outside cameras.

"It's…beautiful." Wendy marveled.

"The first humans on Earth in a hundred years." Levy hugged Lily tightly. Mavis opened the hatch, sunlight shone into the ship, the smell of pine and freesias wafted in. Lucy stepped outside onto the ground, followed by the rest of the team.

"Alright guys, Freed set up a perimeter; Droy start analysing the air and plants; Jet, Gray make sure nothing was damaged during the drop." Levy hopped around excitedly scribbling in her journal.

"Evergreen, Bickslow, lets do some exploring." Pantherlily said excitedly as he changed into his large form and put on an insulated jacket.

"Be safe!" Levy called after them, Lily waved back to his childhood friend.

"Wendy do you need help setting up the med centre?" Lucy volunteered.

"Yes please, Droy, can you see if you can find any plants that are medicinal?"

"Levy, do you wanna set up the research lab?" Jellal asked moving some boxes of supplies.

"Sure." Levy closed her journal and followed Jellal into the lab. Her eyes lingering on the forest.

Pantherlily took in the scenery, Evergreen snuck passed him, staring into the distance.

"What is it Ever?" Bickslow asked. She pointed to the river, a doe and fawn sipped water from the lazy river.

"Deer, deer." Bickslows babies echoed, startling the deer.

"Keep those things down!" Ever shouted annoyed.

"We have bigger problems guys." Lily crouched down, pointing at his finding, a foot print.

"So what, its probably one of ours?" Bickslow commented.

"Well it's too small for you or me but it sure doesn't look like Ever's fancy heels." Lily took a photo followed Ever back to camp.

"These are the photos we took," Lily blue toothed the images to Levy's laptop. Wendy squealed with delight as the shot of the deer appeared on screen.

"So Cute! I'm gonna send this to Charla!" Lucy and Gray walked into to the research facility.

"A baby deer? This is amazing." Lily flicked to the next image.

"A footprint?" Gray asked.

"It's not one of ours…"

"I need to analyse this," Levy threw some supplies into her red bag, "Take me there!" Levy walked out the door before anyone could argue. Lucy, Levy and Lily went to the sight next to the river. Levy scanned the prints, recording her findings.

"Any one else feel like their being watched?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, its rather ominous, Levy you nearly done, the sun is setting." Pantherlily urged the blunette. Levy was mumbling and scribbling in her journal.

"Humanoid, it was wearing foot coverings and it walks on two legs. Guys this could mean one of two things, either apes, or survivors…"


	4. Chapter 4

Gajeel led his hunting party to the river, Natsu and Juvia followed behind him.

"Just saying I saw something, it was like a meteor! It crashed just over the river, let's go look!" Natsu whined.

"Shut ya trap, if we don't catch anything, I'll eat you!" Gajeel growled.

"Stop, guys look." Juvia whispered from her perch in the trees. Gajeel and Natsu followed her up and looked to where she was pointing.

"People?" Natsu looked confused.

"They're not ours? Where'd they come from?" Gajeel stared at the three figures. Natsu climbed higher to get a better view.

"Look!" Juvia followed him up.

"Their from space? I thought all our ancestors ships malfunctioned." She mused.

"Obviously not," Gajeel grumbled, "Makarov will wanna know about this." Gajeel climbed lower to look at the humans.

"Two females and a giant cat?" Natsu stared. Gajeel stared closely at the cat before noticing a mass of blue behind him, he shifted to get a clearer view. A small blunette was crouched down scribbling in a little leather bound journal, she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and stood up. She was wearing a Skin tight orange jacket and an orange skirt with black tights and combat boots. The blonde girl was in white trousers and a white and blue jacket.

"Lets go tell Makarov." Juvia hopped to another tree.

"But..foooooood." Natsu groaned.

"We could always eat Happy." Gajeel joked.

"You wanna go metal head?" Natsu yelled.

"Do you want them to hear us?!" Juvia scolded.

The trio returned with some rabbits. The village guards opened the gates to let them passed.

"Mira! Where's Makarov?" Juvia asked the eldest Strauss sibling.

"He's at the bar." Mira pointed behind her smiling at the trio.

"Thank you." Gajeel grunted as they handed her the rabbits.

"Small catch?" Mira laughed.

"Intruders."

The trio explained the situation to their leader Makarov.

"I see, two girls and a giant cat? Is that all?" He asked.

"They came down on a ship, we don't know how many." Juvie explained.

"That explains the so called meteor." Cana mused from behind the bar.

"What are you planning master?" Erza interjected.

"Erza, get together a small stealth team to observe the space survivors, then report back. Do not make contact!"

"Bisca, Juvia you're with me." Erza

"What if their hostile?" Mira asked.

"Gajeel and Alzac can keep watch by the river, call them if you need back up."

"What about me?" Natsu waved his hands in front or Erza.

"You aren't exactly stealthy." Cana pointed out.

"You can look after Asuka!" Bisca comforted the teenager.

The next morning the two teams split up, Erza, Bisca and Juvia took the trees to the outskirts of the space survivors camp while Gajeel and Alzac camped out near the river. Gajeel grumbled, he'd rather just go fight them. His heightened senses told him someone was coming. He turned and saw the petite bluenette creeping up to the river. She pulled out a few viles from her bag and took water samples. Gajeel could see her clearer than the night before, she was small but not as young as he thought. The girl took out a journal and started sketching the landscape. He smirked to himself, a deer stepped up to the river to drink, pulling the girls attention from her book.

"Hey buddy," the deer stepped over to her, allowing her to stroke him, "Who knew that after a hundred years, this world would be so beautiful. Every book, every paper, none of them captured the planets beauty."

"Levy, I told you not to leave without a guard." The giant cat arrived scaring away the deer.

"Lily! You scared him!" The girl, Levy, pouted.

"It could be dangerous out here." Lily continued as the girl turned her attention to the creatures in the stream.

"Lily, look at these! They're a whole new species!" Levy held up what looked like a duck with a turtle shell, "I've been looking through a window for 17 years-"

"When your nose wasn't stuck in a book."

"-As I was saying, why would I stay inside, plus it's not like I'm completely defenceless, I have my magic." This caught the dragon slayers attention.

"Wizards?" Alzac seemed to of heard them too.

"Did you here that?" Levy looked up.

"We should get back to the base."

Erza watched the group suspiciously, thanks to Bisca's sharp eye they could count 9 people at camp. Three were guarding it, meaning that they had to keep out of sight.

"Two are missing," Juvia whispered. As if on cue the two appeared on the edge of the camp.

"Wendy!" The blunette called over a young girl, "Look,"

"A duck? A turtle? A turtle-duck!" She smiled brighter than the sun.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Definitely! Was it nuclear exposure or evolution?"

"Or maybe a sexy turtle walked into a bar and chatted up a hot chick." A man with a helmet interjected the two blunettes conversation.

"Bickslow!" A green haired man scolded him. A fat man walked up to the older blunette to enquire if the water was safe to drink, she explained that she still needed to run some tests.

Erza looked at her team, it was obvious the team were investigating whether or not Earth was survivable, this meant that others would be coming.

"But why now?" Natsu questioned, Asuka bouncing on his shoulders.

"My guess is that something's gone wrong on the dome," Erza stirred her drink, "Question is, do we make contact?"

"No, not yet, not till we know what magic they posses." Alzac stepped forward.

"It's true we heard the researcher girl mention magic."

"Then we may be in trouble." Macarov contemplated.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy got up at the crack of dawn, she wanted to explore. She met Levy outside her lab. Lucy had been stuck communicating with council for the past three days and Levy had been in her lab, they needed some girl time.

"I mean they're nice guys, but they follow you around like puppy dogs." Lucy decided that girl time meant talk about boys time.

"I know but I've rejected both of them multiple times, whats wrong with that?"

"Whats the point if no-ones naked?" Lucy smirked sending her friend into shock.

"You've been watching to many movies. Besides you've left a trail of broken hearts in your wake."

"Huh?"

"But most of the time you don't even realise they're flirting with you, unless it's Loke, then it's obvious."

"OK but come on theres gotta be someone you like." Lucy prodded.

"Let's see someone smart, Jellal?" Levy shook her head. "Freed?" She shook her head again.

"I'm fine Lu chan."

"Levy, look."

"Steam? A hot spring! I read about them, they can boost your magic and they're relaxing."

"We should tell the others!"

Nastu was bored, Gajeel was pissed off, this meant a fight and it was rules that if they fought they did it outside the village. After hours of beating each other senseless the two dragon slayers collapsed on the ground.

"We really did a number on the forest," Natsu laughed, "We better get back before Erza realises we're gone."

The two men walked along the river in silence, a silence that was broken by contempt humming. They treaded carefully to see it was coming from the blonde space survivor. She was sitting in the hot spring with the other girls from their camp and a small cat. Natsu and Gajeel slipped past them silently while Natsu ogled the blondes boobs. They snuck down to the camp, the guards weren't there, the only people in sight where an orange haired man and a fat man.

"You did well." Erza patted her companions on the back before pointing her sword at the two captives. "Now tell us why are you here!" The two men were reduced to snivelling cries, calling for 'Levy chan'.

Gray and Bickslow returned from they're hunting trip, they'd caught a wild boar that they planned to eat for dinner. On return to camp they noticed the tranquil silence, indicating that everyone must still be out. Freed had volunteered to help Jellal in Levy's absence, which meant they were in the lab. This only left Jet and Droy who were nowhere to be seen.

"It looks like a herd of wild animals went on a rampage." Gray shouted, Bickslow rounded the corner to discover his companions words were true.

"What are you yelling about?" Evergreen scolded, the rest of their team in tow.

"You don't think?" Lucy started.

"Fan out, make sure everyone and everything is accounted for, Gray check the security footage, Levy use the wrist band to make sure everyone is still here." Pantherlily ordered.

"Everything seems to be here." Wendy commented entering the control centre.

"But not everyone," Levy sighed, "Jet and Droy are still transmitting but they seem to be west of the river."

"We found this on the security footage." Gray pulled up a video on the main screen next to Jet and Droy's vital signs. There was a flash of metal and fire before the footage cut out.

"These survivors, they must use magic." Pantherlily concluded.

"We're going to get them." Levy and Lucy grabbed their bags preparing for the mission.

"We don't know what we're up against! It could be dangerous!" Gray shouted.

"Yeah like big scary needles." Lucy shooed him away.

"Ok but we need a plan," Freed Began, "Ever and Lily you are the muscle, Levy you know Jet and Droy best so you can go."

"I wanna go to!" Lucy declared

"Yes, you can go," Freed decided, "I need to reinforce these runes."

They set off but would have to make camp at nightfall since travelling at night was too dangerous with the survivors and animal hybrids running around.

A/N: wow 5 chapters in 1 week, hopefully I can keep updating, I'm having a ton of fun, I'm already writing chapter 7


	6. Chapter 6

"Levy chan, help us," the prisoner yelped for the thousandth time.

"Who is this Levy chan you keep yelling for?" Juvia asked curiously, bringing them some food and water.

"She's amazing."

"Smart."

"Kind."

"She's our best friend."

"And she's gonna kick your ass!"

Gajeel was tired of watching these babies, they never shut up. Natsu seemed unfazed, excitedly going through their stuff. Nasty knocked one bag over, an apple, book and a tablet fell out. Picking the tablet off of the book Gajeel turned it on.

"Hey thats mine!" The skinny one yelled.

"Put a sock in it." Gajeel took the tablet with him and decided to take a walk in the woods. He sat down on a log and scrolled through the tablets images. There was a folder named 'friends', curious Gajeel opened it and was bombarded by images of a trio, the blunette and their captives. There was a video too.

 _'Hey Jet, happy birthday! Sorry I'm not there to tell you in person, I knew you and Droy would try and stop me if you knew I had signed up for the experiment. As you know Lu chan and I have signed up to go into cryogenic sleep for 7 years in order to preserve oxygen. I need you two to look after my research, Jellal's taking care of everything down there, but I don't want him to get lonely, with Ultear working on the council now. There are a hundred of us in cryogenic sleep, please promise me you won't join us, I need you to continue your research into the possibility of returning to earth. Be safe, I'll see you soon.'_

7 years. To voluntarily go into cryogenic sleep for 7 years in order to save your friends? Gajeel was taken aback. He knew how it felt, 10 years ago there was a plague that wiped out half the village, the only cure was to bring your body temperature to bellow zero. Gajeel had been among the ones who were sick, taken to the mountain and laid in the frozen lake, winters had been warming up and it had taken 7 years to reach the correct temperature. He was taken out of his thoughts by an angelic voice.

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _They strung up a man_

 _They say who murdered three._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Where dead man called out_

 _For his love to flee._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

He swayed slightly as he sat on the log deciding whether or not to follow the voice.

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Where I told you to run,_

 _So we'd both be free._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Wear a necklace of rope,_

 _Side by side with me._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

He got up and followed the voice to the heart of the woods where the giant oak tree was. It was nearly night and the fireflies were hopping from flower to flower.

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Where I told you to run,_

 _So we'd both be free._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _They strung up a man_

 _They say who murdered three._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

He eventually got to the source of the singing, a few tents were pitched around a fire. The blunette, Levy, and the cat sat against the oak tree, while their companions slept.

 _Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree?_

 _Where dead man called, out_

 _For his love to flee._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight_

 _In the hanging tree._

"Thats a happy tune." Gajeel laughed sarcastically, still a few metres from their mini camp.

"Who are you?" Levy asked, with more curiosity then fear. She put the sleeping cat down and stepped toward the tree line, clutching her red jumper in the cold.

"You should go home little girl, the woods aren't safe. Especially when your alone." He stayed in the shadows.

"But you're here, so I'm not alone." He turned to walk away but was blocked by her small form. "Who are you?"

"Well I guess I'm the big bad wolf." He decided to scare her into leaving with his most threatening face that sent others running for the hills.

"Well Mr. Wolf, I'm Levy." Her eyes wandered taking in the man before her, his tall build towered over her, power radiated from his body. "You're a survivor aren't you?"

"Yeah, and you're from space." He turned to walk away.

"Are there more of you?" Her curiosity pulled him in.

"Yeah, an entire village."

"How is this possible?" She muttered.

"Magic, our village deity protected us." They walked silently around the tree line. "That song, where's it from?"

"Porlyusica, one of the medics on the station, she used to sing it to me and the other orphans." Levy looked at her hands. "She said it was about a man she once loved who decided to stay on Earth instead of follow her to the station." Gajeel looked shocked. "She's 125." Levy clarified not knowing his shock was for something else. Gajeel looked at this girl and wondered if there was a single unkind bone in her body, her friends were right to adore her. With his heightened eye sight he took in her small form, dressed in jeans and a red jumper, her messy blue locks pulled into a pony tail. She was beautiful.

They walked into the open, engulfing them in moonlight, even though it was still dark she could just make out the shape in his hand. "Thats Jets!" Her voice alerted Lily, who's sword appeared between them in an instant.

"Get away from her!" Lily growled.

"Wait Lily, he knows where Jet and Droy are!" When she turned back the man was gone. Frustrated she went into her tent to sleep, Lily curled up next to her, ready to protect her.

Lily dreamed of the day he met Levy, when he needed information for a mission. He walked into the library to see a girl perched on a wonky ladder. He reacted swiftly as the structure gave way, catching her in his arms. She thanked him and then helped him find his information, the two soon became good friends. She was stubborn but also smart and kind, during a meteor shower she found him hiding in a cupboard and comfonted the exceed. When she told him she was signing up for the 7 year oxygen saving experiment he signed up immediately. He was very attached to the girl.

The next day Levy couldn't stop thinking about the man in the woods. Lucy drilled her friend but Lily told her to keep last night a secret, so she simply said she had a bad dream. They were getting closer to the signals, no doubt the man must have warned the captures that they were on their way.


	7. Chapter 7

The team reached a high fence, Levy's wristband indicated that Jet and Droy were just on the other side.

"We'll sneak in since we're the smallest," Levy glanced at Lily as he indicated he was talking to her, "Stand guard and we'll signal if we need help."

"Wait!" Lucy stopped the two. "If something goes wrong you might not be able to call for help."

"Good idea." Levy nodded at Lily hopping he agreed. Lily nodded, smirking.

Lily flew Levy and Lucy up to the thatched roof where they crawled in, sitting in the rafters they were hidden in the shadows. They could see Jet sleeping, tied up.

"Dory's not here," Lucy cursed under her breath.

"Lets get Jet out and then we can find him." Lily decided, asking Lucy to stay hidden incase something went wrong. The pink haired Guard was sleeping, a blue cat sitting in his lap playing with a loose thread. Lily flew Levy down and she silently woke her friend, while Lucy remained hidden as back up.

"Levy!" He cried with delight, she motioned a shushing noise.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here!" The blue cat shouted. "Who are you?" Lily grew to his full hight ready to protect Levy and Jet.

"Who are you?" Lily barked back.

"I'm Happy! And this is Nastu." He motioned to the sleeping teen.

"Happy, my name is Levy and this is Lily and we really need to take our friends home now. Do you know where Droy is?" Levy asked, hoping the cat was an impartial party.

"He's being interrogated." The cat explained, oblivious to the dark shadow that entered the hut.

"Damn cat!" The man from before walked in, waking the pink haired boy, Natsu.

"Gajeel! What are you doing here?" He looked, "Oh!"

"What are you doing here?" The man, Gajeel, asked.

"Getting my friends back!" Levy stared down the man.

"Well I'm up for a fight." Natsu jumped up excited.

"Lu Chan we need that back up!" Levy called untying Jet with solid script: cut. Lucy dropped from the rafters, calling Taurus to her aid. Natsu fought back with his dragon slayer magic.

"Jet, Evergreens by the wall, she'll get you to safety, Jet run." Levy ordered, he obeyed, knowing this was no time to argue.

"Funny thing, a shrimp like you, ordering everyone about." Gajeel laughed.

"You lied to me, your name isn't Wolf." She joked. "Solid Script: Hole" Her trap engulfed the two boys and Taurus. She had made it pretty deep but the Happy was already rushing to his partners aid.

"Solid script: rope." Levy stopped the cat. Taurus had been knocked out by the fire dragon slayer.

"Happy!" He yelled. "I swear if you hurt him-"

"We're not savages," Lucy rolled her eyes cradling the cat in her arms, "Though I don't know if I ca say the same for you two. If you stopped fighting for 3 seconds we'd like to talk." She stated. Natsu, not listening tried to jump out of the hole but hit an invisible wall.

"Idiot, she put a rune barrier up." Gajeel pointed a finger at Levy sitting cross legged at the edge of the hole with a light pen.

"Now if you idiots would mind telling us where our friend is, it would be appreciated."

"Ha, he's in interrogation surrounded by our most powerful wizards. You wouldn't make it through the door!" Gajeel grunted.

"But you can," Levy pointed at them. "You will take us to meet with your leader or at least someone who doesn't speak with their fists. Where we can talk about this like civilised people."

"Fine." Natsu had given up hitting the barrier. Gajeel nodded reluctantly, Levy searched his eyes for signs of a potential double cross.

"Lily, contact Freed and tell him whats going on, Levy you can let them out." Lucy ordered offering a hand to pull out the boys. Natsu took it but Gajeel jumped out by himself.

They exited through the back, Natsu leading the way and Gajeel at the rear. They walked into the open, the villagers taken aback by these new people. They wondered if they were from the woods, over the years they had occasionally found people living in the woods, but these people seemed different. They reached a large hall, which Natsu opened, allowing the other to enter. Lucy thanked him for holding the door open and Lily and Levy smirked at the two wizards interaction.

"Gramps! Someone wants to have a meeting with ya!" Natsu yelled looking away from the celestial mage. An old man looked up from the bar and took in the strangers.

"You must be out new visitors. Please step into my office." He gestured upstairs.

"First can you confirm the safety of our friend." Levy stepped forward, originally hidden by Natsu's form. Mirajane stepped forward.

"He is safe, Erza is guarding him." With that bit of comfort, they walked up to the old mans office, accompanied by the bar maid and the old man.

"Well, I am relived that some people were able to survive on fairy dome." Macarov started.

"As are we, unfortunately our numbers are declining, oxygen deprivation is on the rise, our medics can't do much to help. That's why we were sent, to see if the Earth is viable for survival." Levy explained.

"I would like to formally apologise for my boys rash decision to kidnap your friends."

"It seems they think with their fists more than their brains." Lucy commented under breath.

"I would like us to help each other," Mira interjected. "After all, we are on the same side." Her smile was very comforting and the girls relaxed there shoulders. Lily's magic then ran out and he 'poofed' into his small form.

"Thats cool! How come your cat can do that."

"Actually I'm an exceed, not a cat."

"Plus he doesn't belong to me, we're friends." Levy smiled, Gajeel felt at peace, he didn't know why but he did.

"Well, this is nice but our friends will worry, may we collect our comrade?" Lily asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind some of us visiting your camp?" Makarov asked hoping to get to know the survivors better.

"Tomorrow then." Lucy stated before Mira lead them down stairs to pick up Droy.

"Droy!"

"Levy Chan!" Lily broke his chain with a snap.

"Are you hurt?" Lucy asked placing at the red head.

"No, not really." Levy relaxed.

"Good."

"Hey anyone else think Erza looks like Flare?" Lucy examined the guard.

"Yes, maybe they're related?" Lily wondered aloud.

"Guys we need to get him to Wendy, he hasn't had his medication in over 24 hours." Levy urged, Droy had a disease that made his bones expand, Porlyusica had fixed it with a potion but he needed it ever 24 hours.


	8. Chapter 8

That night Lucy couldn't sleep, her thoughts kept returning to the pink haired survivor. Rolling out of bed she stumbled towards the kitchen to get some milk. Down the hall she noticed a light coming from the lab. Grabbing two glasses of milk, Lucy walked to the room where she knew her friend would be studying. Lucy looked at levy laying over her books, her eyes fluttering open and shut behind her red glasses. Setting the milk down Lucy glanced at her books. Most were about ancient magic, meaning the titles were in some weird language. Levy was quietly writing in her journal. Lucy clicked her fingers, getting Levy's attention.

"You should go to bed." She stroked circles into her friends back.

"I know, I wanted to get this down, why it was still in my head," She took the milk, "Thanks." Lucy picked up the book and flicked through the pages of writing.

"Right." She turned it around showing one of Levy's drawings. Levy blushed furiously, snatching the picture of Gajeel out of her friends hand. "Never thought you'd get a crush on someone like that."

"Lu, no!" Levy set her books down and took her milk back to her room.

Gajeel looked down at the body pressed against the wall. She was panting, beads of sweat dripping down her naked body. His crimson eyes taking in every inch of the blunettes petite form. Her soft hands glided up his abs, licking her lips. He hooked her chin and kissed her, he grinded against her making her gasp, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her legs around him, her tiny hands clawing his back.

"Gajeel!"

"Gajeel!"

"Gajeel!" Juvia shook him awake. "Gajeel! Are you ok?" Gajeel cursed and gripped his head, what a weird dream.

"I'm fine."

"Great…so who's Levy?" Juvia giggled, causing Gajeel to bolt up falling out of bed.

"No-one!"

"Sure, thats why you kept saying her name in your sleep."

"Go back to bed rain woman!" Gajeel pulled his covers over his head and tried to forget the dream.

Evergreen was stuck on watch that morning, she had to look for their visitors. She sipped at the chicken noodle soup Droy had made. She gripped her faux fur coat closer in the morning cold. She hummed contently as she watched Bixlow and Lily spar while Freed and Jellal were working on something in the Lab. Wendy skipped out of the base with a clip board in her hand.

"Have you seen Gray any where?"

"No, why?" Wendy help up a needle. "Try Lucy, she'll know." Wendy thanked her and skipped away, Ever watched her with a slight smile.

"So this is the base?"

"This Base in Manly!" Ever turned to see two white haired survivors coming into view, they were followed by a few others.

"Hello." The young white haired girl smiled.

"Hello." Ever greeted more cold then she meant to.

"I'm Lissana."

"Evergreen, follow me."

"Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine." Gajeel mumbled under his breath. Juvia scolded him as he followed the Strauss siblings into the base. Natsu, Juvia, Erza, Lissana, Elfman and Happy followed Evergreen through their base only to find a dark haired man being pinned to the ground as a little girl tried to give him a shot.

"Let me go!"

"Stop moving you big baby!" Levy said pinning down his right arm.

"Woman up!" Lucy said pinning down a leg.

"The more you move, the more it'll hurt." Wendy groaned.

"So help me Gray, if you don't stop moving, we'll do what we used to when we were kids!" Lucy threatened. "And trust me, Levy and I are much stronger than when we were 8!" Gray stopped flailing long enough for Wendy to jab in the needle.

The two girls jumped off him and straightened up, noticing they had spectators.

"Hi." Levy said slightly flustered from pinning their friend down, Lucy waved, sweat dripping down their foreheads.

"Gray can you patch us through to the bridge?" Lily asked walking in with Bixlow. Gray went to work at the control panel, mumbling angrily.

"Levy, Jellal needs you in the Lab." Jet said running in.

"I swear if he set something on fire again…" She mumbled following the ginger man. Gajeels eyes lingered on her butt as it wiggled down the hall, normally Juvia would scold him if she weren't watching the dark haired man at the control desk. Sweat dripping down his neck as he punched in a code.

Yukino and Carla appeared on screen.

"Hey Lucy!" Yukino greeted.

"Hey girl! We have the survivors here."

"This is Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia, Erza, Elfman, Happy and I'm Lissana." The girl who looked like Yukino pointed at each of them individually.

"This is amazing, Levy and Jellal were right all along!" Carla smiled, a rare occurrence. "And Wendy are you doing well."

"Yes Carla." Wendy Smiled.

"Jet just sent me the updates on your mission, but this seems to be enough confirmation that Earth is survivable." Yukino said disappearing from the screen for a second.

"I will go discuss it with the council, good bye." Carla ended the transmission.

"Sooooooo…" Lucy started "Would you like a tour?" The survivors nodded. "Well this is the bridge, I'm Lucy and this is Gray, our Mechanic, and Wendy, our medic."

"Little young, isn't she?" Elfman wondered aloud.

"But powerful, I sense." Erza smiled.

"Sure is, our little angel here is a dragon slayer."

"WHAT?!" The group questioned.

"I'm the air dragon slayer, I use support and healing magic." Wendy blushed before excusing herself. Lucy led them through the kitchens, where Jet and Droy were eating lunch and through to their quarters where Ever and Bixslow were talking. Eventually they got to the labs where Pantherlily was reading a book over Levy's shoulder.

"Hey guys!" Lucy called.

"Hey." Jellal called back from where he and Freed were deciphering ruins, Lucy introduced them and then moved on to her oblivious friend.

"Lev?" Lucy clicked her fingers. Lily then removed the book from her face.

"Lily!" Levy snapped into reality.

"And this is Levy, our head researcher, and Pantherlily, special forces."

"Nice to meet you guys." Levy waved before grabbing her book back from Lily and setting it down on the pile.

"Must say your base is nice." Juvia mused.

"Thanks, I built it myself." Grey walked in, smiling at Juvia.

"You liiiiiiiike him." Happy giggled as Juvia blushed.

"Levy, do you know these runes? We don't recognise it." Jellal called her over.

"It's dragon script, It's about the dragon king Achnelogia."

"You know about Achnelogia?" Gajeel asked.

"My Levy's read every book, scroll and record we have on fairy dome."

"Plus Polyusica taught me dragon script." She blushed at the attention. Gajeel tried to shake visions of his dream last night, but her blushing face made that difficult. Although he was fascinated by her intellect.

"So who's your warriors?" Bixslow walked in.

"Oh if you wanna fight, it's on!" Natsu's interest spiked. The group took this outside, Elfmen vs. Ever, Lily vs. Gajeel, Bixslow vs. Natsu, Erza Vs. Grey. As they fought, walloping on each other Lily saw as the dragonslayer stole glances of the blunette talking to Lissana.

"Checking out my friend?"

"No, and even if I was, could ya blame me?"

"She's my best friend, and if you even wanna shot you gotta go through me."

"I'm gonna make you my cat!" Gajeel grinned as he continued his fight.

Evergreen and Erza won their fights, the others tied after Lucy called the fights.

"We should get back to the colony." Ezra stated, stealing glances at Jellal, she was sure she knew him, but where from?


	9. Chapter 9

Jellal stared at Erza, he was sure he knew her from somewhere. He was positive, seeking to his quarters he pulled out his photo album Meledy had made. Sure enough in the middle was a photo of Porylusica with a beautiful red haired lady, Flares mum. She was the exact replica of Erza, it was scary how alike they looked.

"Carla?" He called her on his comm.

"Hi Jellal, what's up?"

"What information do you have on Bella Corona?"

"Bella Corona? Let me see. According to our records she was a mechanic, she was fixing an escape pod when it accidentally activated."

"Was she pregnant?"

"I don't have access to her medical records. I'd have to check with Porlyusica."

"Check back with me when you do."

Gajeel wiped the sweat from his neck and stared at his opponent. The giant cat had poofed into his small form. Gajeel's eyes wavered as he looked over at the blunettte talking to Erza.

"Hey!" The cat called, "You hurt her. . ."

The cat smiled innocently and waddled to Levy, she smiled and hugged her friend. Gajeel took the cats warning as a blessing and laughed walking over to Erza.

"Beaten by a cat? I would have expected more from the great iron dragon slayer." Erza mocked, Levy burst into fits of laughter.

"What, you laughing at shrimp?" He growled non-threatening.

"Nothing Kurogane." She mocked - Erza must of told her his childhood nick name.

Suddenly the ground shook violently. What happened next was a blur - people running, screams.

Levy could see it all. Her mother weeping over her brothers body, her father screaming at the doctors. He had died smiling, he had thought it funny to play near the air lock. Her mother screams as she wept over her fathers body the next week. Her own blood soaked tears, the day she found her mother overdosed. Levy…Levy…Levy…

"Levy!" She opened her eyes, deep red orbs staring into her soul. She tried to sit up but she couldn't get far - dust and rubble surrounded her.

"Gajeel?"

"Are you ok?" She could see his face in the dim light, it was filled with worry.

"I'm fine." He brushed some hair out of her face. A crack of light burst into her eyes as the sound of shifting Earth. A hand reached into help them.

"Gajeel!" Juvia jumped for joy, Elfman holding up large slab of rubble. Levy cringed, her leg trapped under a pipe. Gajeel extracted her leg and carried her bridle style to the group.

"Is everyone ok?" Natsu coughed.

"Yeah, we're all here." Lucy nodded.

"What was that?" Droy cried.

"A tremor, they've been happening every few weeks since…" Juvia started.

"Since?" Grey pestered.

"Igneel died." Natsu grunted.

"Igneel?" Grey stood dumbfounded.

"I read about him, he was one of the guardians spoken of in the ancient texts." Jellal confirmed.

"Yes, up until a year ago, he was our protecter."

"Before him we had Metellicana and before him we had Grandeena." Lisanna elaborated.

"So what do these deities do?" Jet asked.

"They protect us, they keep the Earth alive." Gajeel eyed the notebook the girl in his arms had produced.

"When a deity dies, they are reincarnated over and over. Each diety leaves behind an egg and when the time comes they hatch, they release an energy consuming the nearest living being, thats where the dragon slayers come from." Erza explained.

"So that day in your lab, when the egg from earth exploded?" Wendy looked at Levy.

"It latched itself onto you." Levy concluded. "But if the deity reincarnates its self, why didn't it?"

"The Earth chooses a vessel to become the deity - to reincarnate that life energy…but the Earth didn't choose anyone." Gajeel concluded.

"You came back at a bad time, if we continue without a protector, we will perish."

"How do you know all this?" Lucy demanded.

"The cave of the ancients, come we'll show you." Ezra stated.


	10. Chapter 10

The caves of the ancients weren't far from their camp, Happy, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Lucy and Erza followed the river, while the others stayed back to clean up.

"Are you sure your ok to walk?" Lucy pestered.

"I told you I'm fine, it's only a bruise. You think I' gonna pass up the opportunity to see the caves of the ancients?"

"Bookworm," Gajeel smirked. Levy pouted in frustration, pulling out her leather-bound book from her bag. Gajeel had to grit his teeth, damn why'd she have to be so cute? The entrance to the cave was hidden behind a curtain of green ivy, he pulled it back letting the girls through. Levy smiled brightly at him, he smiled back - it was more like a smirk. Her head shot down hiding a blush and she busied her self with her books. Why was she blushing?

"It's pitch black in here." Lucy squinted.

"Wait," Erza smirked as a small blue light appeared, followed by another and another, "These are the finders, they are the ones tasked with finding a suitable vessel for the deity."

Levy dropped her book back in her bag. She reached out to touch it, it drew her in. The cave opened up into a large space. The ceiling looked like a million galaxies converging into a crystal chandelier. The floor was filled with water and the walls covered in crystals.

"It's beautiful." Levy was speechless. Gajeel gaped at her face, illuminated with blue starlight. Realising he was staring he shut his mouth and stood near her. She stumbled slightly, he instinctively put out his arms to catch her. Levy felt the large warm hands on her back and arm, they were firm but soft with a few callouses. Instead of springing away from him, which should have been her first reaction, she melted into his touch as he helped her up, she was put out to lose the warmth he provided in the cold caves. Both easily hid their blushes in the darkness.

"You like herrrrrr," Happy chanted as soon as Levy was out of ear shot. Gajeel was ready to beat the living daylights out of the annoying feline, but it flew over to levy and perched on her head, much to the girl's surprise.

She marvelled at the delicate markings etched on the walls. "Lucy could you help me get some samples?" no answer, "Lucy?" The group turned. Lucy was staring at the finders, following them into the centre of the pool.

"This is bad," Erza cried.

"LUCY GET OUT OF THERE!" Natsu cried. She didn't flinch, she reached out to the light, unblinking, unwavering.

"LU CHAN!" Levy called.

"LUCY! Listen to me, you gotta get out of there!" She stopped, Natsu's voice echoing in the cave. Her face was tranquil, her pupils dilated. Walls shook, vines sprouted from the walls, grasping onto her - cocooning her.

"Lucy!" Gajeel and Erza tore into the water - ripping at the vines. They sliced open the cocoon, she was warm, her clothing ripped to pieces and replaced by flowers and vines - her eyes glowing green. They rushed her into the open.

"Wake up! Lucy you have to wake up! Whats wrong with her?" Levy cried.

"They chose her, but how?" Gajeel muttered.

"Fallen star." Natsu muttered.

"Lucy!" Levy coughed and woke from her trance, her eyes returning to normal.

"What happened?" She dazed.

"The finders are becoming desperate, we should have realised." Erza apologised.

"You were closest to the water, they need a deity, even just temporarily till they found Yukirano."

"Yukirano?"

"The next deity - she was fortold as a child of stars, with hair of snow."

"You don't think Yukirano could be…" Lucy started.

"Yukino?" Levy finished her friends thought.

The group made their way back to camp, but received a surprise.

"Lucy!" A redhead greeted them

"Flare? What are you doing here?"

"Well the council worked out a treaty with Makarov and they've started sending us down." Flare explained. "More importantly love the new dress, does it come with a salad?" Lucy blushed and went inside to change.

"Carla!" Lily hugged his daughter, she nodded at him. Gajeel turned to ask something but found the bookworm next to him missing. Instead she was talking to a blonde guy from the ship, Gajeel had an urge to punch the pretty boy.

"Hibiki! How are you?" Levy hugged her friend.

"Good, and don't worry I made sure the research facility was organised to perfection. They'll be sending it down in about a week." He smiled at his efficiency.

"I meant did you pop the question?" Levy poked him in the ribs.

"Oh, yeah. She said yes!"

"Told ya, but I hope I won't lose my best archiver?"

"Don't worry, I'll still be working with you and Jellal."

Levy turned to see if she could see Jenny. She had naturally found someone's ear to talk off…unfortunately it was Gajeels. She giggled and Gajeel rolled his eyes and Jenny kept talking, and talking, and talking.

"Poor Gajeel…"

"Jenny?" Hibiki dragged his fiancé away from the taller man. Gajeel relieved at the blonde couples absence turned back to the girl making a beeline for her lab. He followed and ended up bumping into Lucy, now dressed in a green tank top and khaki skirt.

"Oh good I need your help." She said dragging him to the bridge and calling the Dome.

"Yukino, hi." Lucy said sheepishly.

"Lucy, hi, I was just about to call, my ship leaves in an hour. I'm so excited!"

"About that, Yukino, we think you are next inline to be the village protector." Lucy stepped back and ushered for Gajeel to continue.

"Our village deity dies a year ago, the next deity to protect our village is Yukirano - the white angel fallen from the stars. The human chosen by the Earth is transformed and becomes one with the Earth." Gajeel parroted the speech he'd read on the cave wall.

"I see, I don't mind."

"Yukino…"


End file.
